


Baby Got Back (Bacon)

by shahrizai



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 06:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1635314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahrizai/pseuds/shahrizai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let's just say that in progress, this was labelled 'Cecil & Kain's Excellent Adventure'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Got Back (Bacon)

**Author's Note:**

> Um, okay, I'll admit - you hit my every weakness. I hope this humble offering gives you a bit of Yuletide joy.
> 
> Written for alixnoorchis

 

 

When he was just a boy, he used to watch his father go through the methodical practices Dragoons performed every day to keep good form. Father told him that the dragons got very annoyed if their humans missed a day of practice. He realized later that that was probably just an excuse, Dragoons were often solitary and enjoyed being in the high places.

Watching his father leap into the air, up and out of his sight was scary to him when he was quite young. Father would often tease him about how that the first time Kain ever saw him jump and just disappear, he burst into tears because he thought Father was gone forever. Kain remembers that, but the mark was made on him when Father landed soundlessly in front of him, a huge grin on his face. Kain knew then that the jump was nothing to fear - Father always looked his happiest when he was taking his leaps.

The first time he made that leap was shortly after his father died. It was just a baby leap because he was barely more than a baby himself, but he still felt the exhilaration and pure rush that came from being high in the sky, seeing what the dragons saw, seeing people below.

It was during that first awkward leap where he landed off mark and somewhat ungracefully in front of a little light-haired boy.

\---

The little light-haired boy began growing into a strong light-haired young man, and the awkward Dragoon also started to grow into a headstrong, talented young man. The two were inseparable, so much so that their names were no longer their own, they ceased being Cecil and Kain and morphed into a conglomeration known as CecilAndKainGetOverHereNow. The pair decided it took less than a month for the King to regret taking in not one, but two boys.

The boys ate together, slept together, cried together, smiled together and shared their lives together. About the only time they weren't together was when they chose different job paths, and their training made them part.

But it was all right to them, because they complimented each other and would meet again for grand adventures, the Dragoon jumping into the sky and the Dark Paladin striking fast and furious.

This is the story of one of those adventures, although not so grand as the boys would have wished.

**\- Baby Got Back (Bacon) -**

"Cecil! Cecil Harvey, you damn lazy lout! Get up!"

The lout in question rolled over, nearly falling out of his bed, only to have his assailant leap onto the covers beside him. "Cecil, the mages are having their field exams today!"

"Unnngh...and why do we care?"

"If you want to spend your life staring at a bunch of bloody old soldiers with faces not even their mothers could love, then that's fine by me! But I know what I'm going to do. There's a bunch of cute girls trying out. And you know those apprentices pass up the loose robes!"

"It's five o'clock in the morning. 's so dark that all you're gonna see is white and black blobs anyway."

Kain leered at him. "You won't even get up to see that girl? What's her name? Rose? You spend enough time looking at her in the dining hall!"

"Kain! Her name is Rosa. And...and we're not talking about this."

"I can see you blushing!"

Cecil jumped out of bed, exclaiming, "I am not! And if you don't shut up, I'll kick you so hard you'll have a bruise as big and red as an apple!"

"Someone's touchy in the morning!"

Grumbling, Cecil fetched his clothes and considered throwing last night's dirty socks at the blond head facing away from him. "I'm coming. Hey, Kain? I got my new shirt from the seamstress yesterday - the one with the fabric the Queen bought because she thought it looked nice with my hair or whatever. Anyway, should I wear it?"

"'And why do we care?', hmm? Wanting to impress someone?" His grin widened.

Cecil's blush deepened to the point he could no longer even try to deny it. "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about! As a Paladin-in-training, I have a responsibility to present myself appropriately."

"Even if the only thing all those black and white blobs are going to see is a silvery blob?"

"You are being so damn annoying this morning!"

"Touche. Well, come on, best dressed trainee in the Kingdom."

\---

The sparring yards were already filled with mages of various sizes and statures. Zaps of electricity lit up the cloaks of black mages, while healing magic lightened the way for cadets to make their way to their stations. The two slowly made their way around the rows of people, the nervous energy reminding Cecil of his own impending exams while he scanned the faces of the white mages for Rosa.

He continued taking a few steps before realizing that he had lost his partner in crime, so to speak. Turning around, he saw Kain was surreptitiously glancing at the backsides of a group of mages whispering to themselves.

"Oh, holy hell, Kain!" Cecil hissed under his breath, moving to clutch at Kain's shoulder. "Can you at least pretend to be interested in the exercises and not the ladies?"

"Oh, I am interested in the exercises. Once they get serious, of course. Right now, I think some ladies need some reassurance."

"I hope you outgrow this. You've gone girl-crazy!"

"I *am* sixteen, you know that, right?"

Cecil opened his mouth to retort, but it came out as a sigh as Kain craned his neck to look at a tall blonde walking by. A very *recognizable* tall blonde. "Rosa!"

She turned around and smiled at him. "Cecil! I didn't think you'd be here."

"Of course I would! Um, I mean, it's my job to keep track of what's going on, who is joining the military, and-" Her face drooped suddenly. "And to come to see you pass your test! Yes!"

"Oh, Cecil, thank you! With kind words like that, I'm sure I'll do well."

"I have no doubts! I'm sure Kain feels the same way. Right, Kain? Kain...?"

"I do believe your friend has had his attention captured by the redhead over there." Rosa pointed in the direction Kain had headed, and Cecil groaned at the sight of Kain chatting an older, more mature looking woman. "That's Lani. She's one of the most popular girls in the class."

The two approached Kain and Lani, who was evidently attracting a swarm of female companions - white mages, back mages and blue mages alike - that would ensure his friend would need some help. "So, sweetheart, would you like to go out to a show tonight? Celebrate passing your exams with flying colours?"

The woman giggled, and Cecil was reminded of all the stories Cid would tell he and Kain about the courtship of his wife, a woman more suited to court life than mechanics. This was trouble.

"And after that, baby, we can go out to the pub. I'll buy you some drinks, and we can head up to a room - I do have a lot of money, you know, being taken in by the King..." The girls who had gathered around the two closed in around Kain, smiling.

And that was when Kain, bless his soul, had his unfortunate accident. "So, how about it?" He leaned in close, almost touching her lips.

Then there was a flash of light, and Lani suddenly found herself nearly kissing a pig. Squealing, she jumped back and furiously swiped at her lips. "Gross!" The group of girls all gasped, while one mischevious looking black mage grinned, and Kain Highwind blushed from the top of his little pig ears all the way to his bottom hoofs, while Cecil and Rosa looked on with looks of horror on their faces, before bursting into laughter.

\---

And the blond-haired Dragoon learned on that day the lesson of humility. From that day on, he was much more modest around woman, choosing the chivalrous route. And most of all, he never ever tried to pick up a girl in the vicinity of amateur black mages again.

 


End file.
